


Test drive

by wheeinie_the_pooh



Series: Moonsun songfics [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Soft Girlfriends, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinie_the_pooh/pseuds/wheeinie_the_pooh
Summary: It's a lazy Seoul nightfall and Byul can't  help getting soft for her beautiful silly girlfriendSong > Emily Burns - Test drive





	Test drive

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't fully understand how AO3 works, so since I couldn't put a warning in the tags, they're making out at some point. But it's pretty light so yeah.  
> I really don't know what this fic is, I just got soft over a song okay?? :') 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note, Byulyi is blonde in this one and Yong's a brunette

"They're telling me not to fall too hard  
'Cause I'm bound to regret it  
Warning me to keep up my guard  
But each time I forget it"

 

Byulyi’s eyelids felt pleasantly heavy as she stretched her bare limbs on hers and Yongsun’s bed, hands resting comfortably under her head as she enjoyed the quiet nightfall lull. The pinks and purples of the looming night sky were mingling with each other and slipping through the window. The distant commotion from the busy Seoul streets didn't even dare reach their small two-story apartment, as if scared to break their untainted early-night repose. 

As she basked in the late afternoon quiet, Byulyi’s gaze idly shifted to Yongsun. She found her girlfriend standing in front of her mirror, a skeptical frown on her face. 

“Byul”, Yongsun called, straining her neck behind her shoulder to face her girlfriend. “How does this look? Is it good enough?” she asked with a glance that implied there was only one answer she'd accept; yes. 

It wasn't like Byulyi would have disagreed anyways. Yongsun looked outright stunning. Light brown plaid skirt loosely hugging her milky thighs and thin white blouse draped over her shoulders, only half-tucked in - Yongsun would insist that it looked cooler this way.  
Long story short, Byulyi’s breath was long taken away and a ‘You look great babe’ was all she could manage to respond with. A small lazy smirk grazing the corner of her lips. 

Yongsun seemed content enough with her answer, turning back to the mirror. “I don't know, I'm not sure about it yet.” she pouted looking her outfit up and down. “When are you going to get changed, anyways? You know that we can't stay here forever.” she reminded Byulyi with only the slightest tint of imperativeness in her tone. 

Byulyi sighed softly, her eyelids draping shut at the thought of having to part from her little nightfall paradise to go to their mutual friend's birthday party. Don't misunderstand her, Wheein was the apple of her eye, but at that moment everything but their little bedroom and Yongsun’s calming presence felt imperfect in a bothersome way. 

“In a minute baby” muttered Byulyi throwing an arm over her already shut eyes in feigned indignation. She missed Yongsun’s subtle eye roll though, which she'd otherwise have cooed at. 

Several minutes had passed and Byulyi had almost believed that Yongsun had forgotten about the party and she slowly opened her eyes. She really shouldn't have though, what she saw did something bad to her. Yongsun had put on a soft playlist on her phone, still persistently standing in front of her mirror and fiddling with her outfit, which she had changed on the meantime. 

The white linear blouse that accentuated her tiny waist so well, was now replaced with a large baby pink hoodie and nothing underneath - Yongsun was still in her underwear, seemingly not having picked something to pair her sweater with yet. Byulyi had not seen it before, it must've been one of her girlfriend’s latest acquisitions from last week's shopping trip with Hyejin, she assumed. 

The thing is - it looked so damn good on her. It was as if her small frame was swimming in the large sweater, she looked frail and fairly adorable. Yongsun had also let her previously tight ponytail loose, long chocolate brown locks draped around her shoulders. She had even added a couple of pink hairpins on the top of her head, almost causing Byulyi to chuckle in amusement. It was almost funny, the blonde thought to herself, how easily Yongsun could drive her crazy even after five years of relationship. 

Yongsun was softly swaying her hips to the next song that came up on shuffle, which Byulyi could hardly recognize since it was an English one. Her girlfriend seemed pretty into it though, softly humming the melody and even mouthing the foreign words, her tongue stumbling at the unfamiliar English words as she tried to follow.

Byulyi watched, with wide adoring eyes that is, when Yongsun suddenly turned around to look at her girlfriend who was still sprawled out on their unmade bed. 

“Like what you see baby?”, she sang teasingly, doing it so that her words were following the melody of the song. 

“Very”, half smiled - half smirked Byulyi amd she continued watching Yongsun’s hips sway more aggressively to the rhythm of the song. The soft pinks and purples that would previously filter through the window had now shifted to deeper, bluish shades that showered Yongsun with their luminous veil. And let Byulyi tell you, she looked even more ethereal - if possible. 

The brunette was getting bolder now. Knowing Byulyi was watching her with such intensity she started lip-syncing the lyrics followed by silly dance moves directly at her girlfriend. 

“Cause I don't really mind”, the girl mouthed in clumsy English. “Just don't make me your test drive for the weekend” 

Did she even understand what the lyrics meant, Byulyi wondered momentarily with a progressively widening smile. Yongsun just looked so damn cute and beautiful like this that Byulyi was conflicted; should she coo and smother Yongsun in a hug or kiss her crazy? 

She ended up opting for the second - don't judge her though, it was Yongsun’s fault. Cause how could Byulyi resist her gorgeous girlfriend’s teasing glances when she kept mouthing the lyrics and seductively doing the ‘come here’ sign at Byulyi? She just looked too beautiful in her soft hoodie and underwear peeking under it, swaying rhythmically under the nightfall’s shine and all. And honestly - damn the party, Yongsun was far more entertaining. 

With a swift movement Byulyi was up on her bare feet, snapping out of her idle state. The content smile on Yongsun’s face when Byulyi cupped her cheek tenderly assured her that she had indeed made the right decision. 

Yongsun was no longer mouthing the lyrics, her tongue was busy wetting her lips with an expectant grin plastered on them instead. The lips Byulyi claimed in a deep kiss about a millisecond later. It was safe to say that the soft melody coming from Yongsun’s speaker contrasted with the heat of their kiss. 

After a whole bunch of kisses and quite a few naughty hands driving a little too high up under Shirts - or more specifically, adorably pink hoodies on Byulyi’s side - the brunette i was finally content. She pulled away with a chuffed smile after placing one last short kiss on Yongsun’s reddened lips. 

“Still feeling like going to that party?” she mumbled on Yongsun’s neck after pecking the soft moly skin. 

“Mhm” Yongsun nodeed, breath still a little shaky. Her tone and actions showed the complete opposite though as she stroked Byulyi’s tangled blonde locks. “Not yet though; in a minute”

It all felt so soft and frail; as if the slightest of sounds could ruin their perfect moment. Byulyi wrapped her arms tighter around Yongsun’s waist and started swaying the two four them to the chill music still coming from Yongsun’s phone speaker. 

Byulyi took one last glance out of the small apartment window. The sky had fullysplayed its dark veil now, all hints of the previous beautiful nightfall colors gone - just like Byulyi’s sanity the second Yongsun would fall into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Emily Burns folks she's a legend 
> 
> I didn't really proof read it but fingers crossed I hope it's decent


End file.
